(not)today
by Roummate
Summary: Kim Namjoon bukan morning person. Dan ia tidak suka basa-basi. Sibuk sendiri berarti ide bagus dalam kepala seksinya [BTS. Nam/Jin. au. oneshot]


**_Disclaimer :_** **_BTS_** _milik_ _ **BigHit**_ _, keluarganya, dan ARMY_ _. Tapi Jin milik saya #dilindes [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _tulisan pertama di fandom ini, semoga varokah #HEH Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **(not) today**

 _a NamJin fanfiction, written by Rou_

 **.**

* * *

Kim Namjoon bukan _morning person_. Sungguh.

Jadi, ketika dua belas menit ia habiskan untuk berlari menerobos dunia, akhirnya Namjoon bisa bernapas lega, praktis bersyukur ketika dirinya sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam gerbong. Salah satu rutinitas pagi yang membuatnya malas adalah _ini_ , menembus kerumunan manusia di stasiun, dan berlomba-lomba masuk agar tidak benar-benar terlambat. Kereta pagi terakhir bukan hanya dalam film semata.

Mungkin, jika orang lain akan memilih menghibur diri dengan basa-basi singkat untuk membunuh waktu selama perjalanan, tapi Namjoon tidak. Ia menyumbat kedua telinga dengan _earphone_ (oh ia ingin terlihat lebih sibuk dibanding orang-orang, tentu saja) dan membuka artikel dengan _tagline_ ' _cara praktis lulus sidang anak komunikasi_ '.

Kim Namjoon bukan _morning person_. Dan ia tidak suka basa-basi. Sibuk sendiri berarti ide bagus dalam kepala seksinya.

"Permisi, apa kau tau alamat ini?" Sampai sebuah suara membuat Namjoon berdecak jengkel, menghela napas serak, kemudian mendongak. Untuk kesal, seharusnya.

Tetapi tidak.

Mungkin karena ia tidak menyetel weker seperti anjuran Taehyung, atau mungkin juga ia melewatkan mencuci muka saat mandi tadi. Atau barangkali, ia telanjur kesal karena hari sidangnya tidak dimulai dengan baik, hingga hampir membuat otaknya terganggu. Seseorang ini…

"Eh, maaf. Apa kau tau alamat ini?" suara yang sama menegurnya lagi, tapi Namjoon hanya berkedip, tak mampu berpikir. Entah hanya ilusi atau apa, suara yang sampai kepadanya terdengar jernih dan menghanyutkan. Seperti gemericik aliran air sungai. Oh, ya ampun.

"Halo? Kau tidak dengar aku, ya?" Seseorang yang berdiri di depannya mungkin hasil produk imajinasi kepalanya yang kosong, hingga yang terlihat di matanya hanya indah dan bening. Cemerlang.

Ketika sosok di hadapannya tersenyum rikuh, Namjoon seperti melihat matahari. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, satu tangannya hidup untuk menyentuh lawan bicaranya. "K-Kau bilang … apa?"

"Alamat ini, kau tahu?" sedetik jatuh. "Oh, maaf. Aku Jin, Kim Seokjin." Sesaat setelah Namjoon membalas jabat tangan itu, perasaan tak ingin melepas menderanya. Namjoon tergoda untuk memaki dirinya sendiri sebab melupakan lautan manusia di sekitarnya.

"Ya, Jin? Aku Namjoon, ada untuk membantumu." Kemudian orang-orang menatapnya. Tapi Namjoon menolak sadar.

* * *

Kim Seokjin mungkin seharusnya mengajak seseorang yang ahli untuk ini, tapi karena telepon mendadak sialan, ia bahkan tak sempat mangabarkan ibunya bahwa perjalanan dinasnya dipercepat. Agaknya karma ringan menghampiri lebih dulu, sampai Seokjin harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang entah harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan lelaki itu barusan.

"Gyangbuk. Aku menuju universitas itu sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya aku salah naik kereta—"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah naik kereta, Jin."

Eh? "Kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak yakin denganku?"

Sebentar. Seokjin merasa aneh untuk beberapa alasan, orang yang bicara dengannya ini patung atau apa. Kenapa dari tadi tangannya tak dilepas, dan orang itu tak berkedip.

"Eh, maksudku—

"Aku berkuliah di sana, jadi kau jangan takut kesasar. Ada aku untukmu."

"Apa? Bukan, maksudku—

"Ya? Kau suka sekali menggunakan kata itu, ya? Kenapa? Apa kau ingin ada maksud tertentu denganku?"

Eh? Mendengus jengah, Seokjin bersiap menarik napas sebanyak ia mampu, untuk membuat lelaki di depannya tersadar dan bicara benar. Tapi agaknya situasi di sekitarnya tidak mendukung. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah bertanya."

Itu, dan Jin sudah bersiap berlalu dari hadapan Namjoon, tapi yang terjadi justru lelaki itu menahan lengannya. Umpatannya siap jatuh, Jin yakin ia harus membuat lelaki itu mengerti untuk tidak lancang meletakkan lengan di sembarang pinggang orang, namun rencana hanya tinggal wacana. Kereta berdentum sekali, lonjakan kecil menimpa seluruh bagian gerbong. Klise.

Jin mau tidak mau membiarkan bahunya menumbuk bahu Namjoon, yang tersenyum, tercengir entah karena apa. Mereka bertatapan, dan Jin ingin teriak. Sepersekian detik ketika laju kereta kembali stabil, Jin menyentak lengan lelaki itu, mengambil kesempatan untuk buru-buru menjauh pergi. Saking cepatnya Jin bergerak, ia sama sekali tak menyadari sesuatu yang tersemat di bagian dalam kemejanya terjatuh, tepat di muka ujung sepatu Namjoon.

"Terima kasih." Lalu Jin benar-benar berlalu, tak sudi menoleh lagi.

* * *

 _Kim Seokjin. 26 tahun. Dosen Tamu, Penguji Sidang Universitas Gyangbuk, Fakultas Ilmu Teknologi dan Komunikasi, Program Studi Komunikasi._

Ketika membaca sederet keterangan dalam surat tugas lawan bicaranya, Namjoon terkesiap kaku, berpikir keras di tempat dan mengutuk diri habis-habisan. Bagaimana bisa semua ini?

Oh, ya ampun. Namjoon pikir ia akan tamat. Oh, ia memang akan segera tamat setelah ini. Lelaki yang baru saja ia goda adalah dosen penguji sidangnya. Mati. Mati. Mati. Untuk pertama kalinya Kim Namjoon ingin laju kereta tidak berhenti.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


End file.
